Nattens skugga
by teknikmastarna
Summary: Marodörerna är ute på ett nattligt äventyr, vad kommer att hända? Oneshot


Nattens skugga

När Remus tänkte tillbaka på ögonblicket då han såg riddarrustningen falla mot golvet så kändes det som att allt hade gått i slow motion, tills rustningen slog i marken.

"Krasch", som följdes av en hög busvissling som fick världen att återgå till dess normala hastighet.

Remus handlade impulsivt, det fanns inte längre tid att följa den ursprungliga planen, han dök ned bakom en av de många pelarna på sjätte våningen i Hogwarts. På andra sidan korridoren såg han att James hade gjort samma sak, de nickade mot varandra och sprang bort från det stora rökmolnet som nu spred sig från den trasiga rustningen. De hörde ännu en busvissling och såg en välbekant figur med slarvigt stiliga skolkläder och väl-shampoonerat hår ramla ut från rökmolnet med ett leende på läpparna. "Spring dårar, de kommer". skrek figuren, vars namn var Sirius, han grep tag i Remus arm och drog med sig honom i en flykt bort från de stapplande skepnaderna som framträdde ur den sjunkande röken.

En hektisk jakt följde, de tre marodörerna tappade sitt försprång med varje steg de tog, utmattade efter den senaste fullmånen.

När de hade nått våning tre blev Remus hastigt indragen i ett klassrum. Han pustade ut och såg sig omkring, klassrummet var helt tomt förutom marodörerna och ett par dammiga skolbänkar. Sirius och James gestikulerade att han skulle smyga till det bortersta hörnet i rummet där de satt kurade bakom en av bänkarna med sina trollstavar i högsta hugg, Remus tog sig snabbt dit och hukade bredvid Sirius. Den oroliga tystnaden bröts av ett hastigt ryckande i dörrhandtaget som följdes av att dörren slogs upp med en kraftig smäll.

"Reducto", "Depulso" Flåsande rop av diverse offensiva trollformler och förhäxningar ljöd genom klassrummet som förvarnade den kavalkad av färggranna ljus som spred sig från dörrkarmen. En mindre arme av Slytherinelever från årskurs sex och sju strömmade in i rummet med dragna stavar och fortsatte att kasta trollformler samtidigt som de letade efter marodörerna som försökte göra sig så små som möjligt.

Tyvärr så är det väldigt svårt för tre femtonåringar att se små ut och snart så ropade en av anfallarna "Aha, där är dem"! En grön blixt flög över Remus huvud och Slytherineleverna vände sig mot de tre marodörerna, Sirius kusin Bellatrix iklädd skräddarsydda skolkläder med extravaganta läderdetaljer steg fram från mitten av de stående. "ha ha ha men är det inte lilla Sirijus och hans små gjyffindoj vännej" sa hon i en dålig imitation av en bebis.

Remus tittade ned mot sina händer, de skakade av rädsla, marodörerna hade ofta blivit påkomna under sina upptåg men det här var något nytt. Normalt sett var det en uppretad lärare eller smått irriterad prefekt som hade hittat de med händerna i den metaforiska syltburken, men Bellatrix och hennes Slytherin vänner var något helt annat. De var kall-hjärtade människor vars mål i livet var att sprida rädsla och att missbruka den makt de oförtjänt hade fått, om de skulle få bestraffa marodörerna skulle definitivt inte vara städning av de dammiga pokalerna i troférummet eller en halvdag som hjälpreda åt Hagrid. Remus enda hopp var att sjuksystern madam Pomfrey var en expert på att behandla magiska skador.

Vid sin sida såg Remus att Sirius såg oberörd ut trots hans kusins försök att reta upp honom och deras inträngda situation, James log mot de båda och viskade, "Slingersvans kommer när som helst, ta det lugnt bara". Remus kände sig lugnare, allt hade gått enligt planen hittills och Peter skulle säkerligen lyckas, kanske.

Han hade knappt hunnit tänka klart tanken innan han hörde en dov explosion från andra sidan rummet varpå de tre största slytherin eleverna ned på golvet i en slags mänsklig knut, samtidigt som alla vände sig om för att se på spektaklet så föll ytterliggare tre ned på marken. Remus skymtade något litet och brunt som sprang runt mellan de äldre elevernas ben men rycktes "Varför knuffade du mig?" fråga en av slytherinarna, "vad då,det var ju du som började!" kom ett argsint svar. Snart flög slagen och förhäxningarna mellan slytherinelever och det totala kaoset var ett faktum. Remus kastade en välriktad förbannelse mot Bellatrix som flög upp i taket och hennes stav rullade iväg.

De tre marodörerna såg sin chans och sprang genom klassrummet och ut i korridoren utan att titta tillbaka, först när de var utan för porträttet av den tjocka damenföll de ned i en hög och pustade ut. När de tittade upp en halv minut senare så hade den fjärde marodören Peter anslutit sig till dem. "Bra jobbat Peter", sa James trött, "Tycker du verkligen det? Jag försökte verkligen!" svarade Peter tillgivet. "De märkte dig inte alls, bra gjort", berömde Remus som visste hur viktigt det var för Peter. "rätt så bra, för att vara du", sa Sirius kallt men med ett leende på läpparna samtidigt som han ställde sig upp och drog upp James och Remus.

De var alla trötta men väldigt nöjda med hur kvällens äventyr hade gått och tillsammans gick de med huvudet högt som OS-segrare genom Gryffindors elevrum upp på deras rum där de knappt hann sätta sig på sina sängar innan James ställde frågan som var på allas läppar, "Så vad gör vi imorgon kväll?".


End file.
